


The last of us

by MalaQadoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Frustration, Love/Hate, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Powerful Harry, Self-Sacrifice, Teen Romance, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaQadoo/pseuds/MalaQadoo
Summary: Things took a dark turn for Harry on the night in the graveyard when tom riddle returned for the second time to the world. Now harry have to face the man after a year of torment and being controlled by the unknown forces.Secrets and lies are exposed to the world, but in the end... All comes down to one decision from harry that would save them all. All but one person...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Truth unfold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short chapter, and is a chunk of the story. It's my first project too, and I had this idea for a long time and I wanted to share too.  
> The setting is the department of mysteries, from order of the Phoenix. This is harry's pov and there would be other characters point of view too.

DESPAIR

The boy stood in front of the professor, anger, and despair rolling in waves from him. The room was filled with people, some standing and sitting at random spots, although everyone tensed at anger coming from the teen. The boy never gets angry, never. He began to speak, though every word was spat with anger.  
" Professor, did you know? Did you know what I was from the beginning?" The boy was really angry, yet remained standing quite composed. The question itself contained the angry yet unsure tone, as if desperate for the answer to be in denial, as no one wants to be betrayed. Although he, along with everyone, knew better. No matter how harsh the truth is, it must come out in the end. Nothing remains hidden forever. 

" Yes. Yes, I did." The strained voice carried words like knives. Stabbing and tearing out the heart of the person who trusted too much. The person who loved too much and wanted nothing more than to protect others. That was his biggest weakness and flaw… He knew how to love and trust. 

"You knew." His voice sounded tired, yet full of unchecked emotions. 

"You knew. Right from the start, and didn't bother telling me. What were you thinking? That monster told me, ya' know? And I didn't believe him. Never did. Because I always thought you would never lie." Taking a shuddering breath, he closed his eyes at the sudden burning feeling of tears. He didn't have time for this. He opened his eyes and locked them with the blue ones. He cleared his throat and gathered some courage, ready to ask one last question that would either bury him alive or give him some chance at trusting. 

" Professor." he started, " tell me… how do you destroy a piece of a soul?" 

he took in a long breath as if saying the question had drained him out. His eyes never broke away from the blue ones, locked into him, looking for a flicker of confusion. But he founded none, and he now knew that his answer would contain no lie.  
Dreading the answer he was desperately not hoping would be, he spoke softly yet firmly, voicing his thoughts.  
" you.." He choked on his words, but continued anyway. " You knew. And you didn't even try to save me. Y-you wanted me to die, didn't you?"  
he felt so stupid now. Stupid enough to actually trust others and hoping they would never hurt him. He was wrong, always has been. He remained silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts, but utterly failing. He continued in a low voice.  
" A sacrifice of a small scrawny boy compared to the world of billions. Tell me. Professor…." he realized his voice was getting strained, and talking really hurted his constricted throat. He swallowed, trying to somehow soothe his muscles, but it seemed like an impossible task.  
" Tell me, professor…. please tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you meant no harm to me whatsoever… " he was choking badly and he felt ripped apart between two worlds.  
The old man finally broke away the eye contact and looked down. He looked like he had aged a few years within minutes. His eyes flickered up and down, unsure how to respond to the desperate voice which belonged to the boy who lived.  
Finally, which felt like a thousand years, he uttered his words.  
" Yes. It's true… I Knew what you were… and the inevitable was drawing closer than I thought it would be. Sending you off to death wasn't my best wish, but it needed to be done. Victory always comes at a great price. The sacrifice was losing the boy who lived."

Professor's words didn't seem to comfort him. All he could hear was the hidden meaning behind them. He was meant to die from the beginning. His world crushed upon him. He was left with nothing, nothing. Everyone in the room gasped and looked back and forth between two of them. They never thought that Professor would do such a thing. No matter how many pieces of souls the boy was marred with, it didn't felt right to just sacrifice him and live a thousand years themselves. No matter how many lives they would get to live, all of them would lead to guilt. 

" I believed you. I trusted you." 

He was sobbing, yet silent tears fell from his cheeks, down his chin and finally falling down, twinkling and shinning like diamonds, mocking everyone in the room as these precious feelings were wasted. He was heaving great sighs and shuddering breaths.  
He never once attempted to wipe them away, as if unaware of them. He reached his back pocket with shaking hands and drew out something shiny. He clinched around it firmly, afraid to let go just yet. Slowly, he brought his clenched fist right in front of his face and opened it. Resting on his palm, was a small golden sphere. It was a snitch.  
He drew in a deep breath, and willed the snitch to open its wings and fly away. He was utterly broken.

The snitch indeed did unfurled its small wings, and hovered over his palm. He looked at it one last time, and drew his eyes away from it. As if sensing the silent message, it darted away from his and towards the professor across the room. It lazily hovered around him and finally settled on the opened palm of his wrinkled hand. He looked at it sadly, knowing what the gesture meant. The boy had turned his back onto him.

"Get out. I'm done with you." 

he spoke firmly, but his whole existence spoke another story. He was anything but strong at this moment. He truly felt how much betrayal hurt. If the boy wanted anything right now, it was having him being gone. He was starting to feel a little light headed, as if he was floating in another dimension.  
He swayed a little on his standing spot, but quickly gathered his senses. His tears fell unchecked and he was weeping silently. A stabing pain raced across his chest, straight to his heart. But this pain didn't felt quite like the pain he was so used to and felt somewhat comfortable with, knowing he would be alright the next moment. He knew that pain would never break him or make his precious tears to fell. He never cried during those pains, not even that night. But this pain… he was unsure if he will be alright ever again. 

Professor continued to stare at the teen. Million emotions flared in them, though one of all stood out, regret. He tried to speak, to explain himself why he did all of this, yet everything sounded like an excuse to his own ears. Taking one last look at the broken frame of the boy, his own piece of creation. A piece of art he created, just to be destroyed. How could he look into his eyes, when all he could see in them was the sense of betrayal given by him. Afterall, he knew the inevitable. 

He turned away and started walking across the room, towards the exit. Noone wanted anything to do with him, especially the boy who lived for him. With a swirl of his long dark robes, he was gone. 

The boy stood still on his spot. His eyes never leaving the spot where Professor was standing a few moments ago. He wished he wasn't hurting so much. He trusted only one person in his entire life. Professor couldn't do this to him. He just couldn't, yet the truth was far from being revealed. It stood, clear as the blue sky he once found comfort looking at. His heart couldn't take it anymore. He was lost. 

As soon as the professor was gone, the boy bit down his lower lip, stopping it from quivering too much. He felt like crying, but he must remain strong. No matter how much his trust would be crushed again and again. First, his parents betrayed him. Betrayed him because they left his so alone in this cruel world. If only they were loved him enough, maybe they could have taken him along. Or maybe he should have just listened to his aunt, her pleading eyes, telling him to come with her. Yet, he couldn't make himself do it, he wouldn't give up to his desire. He must fight, but its just that he was so exhausted. His emotions still flew unchecked and he felt all over the place. He tried to muffle his sobs, and covered his whole mouth with his hands, cupping above his chin. His green, emerald eyes were opened wide but clouded with pain and loss. He continued to sob into his hands, precious little tears falling for the only person he truly came to care…

He felt hands pressing over his shoulders and he was turned around to meet the eyes of his godfather. Of course, trust Sirius to make his emotions double over just by looking at him. He cringed internally, and couldn't meet his eyes. He wasn't a baby, far from it. He didn't need pity, anything but that. Pity would mean that he was a person of weak heart. He didn't need their comfort. He quickly backed away from the tall figure, wanting nothing other than to hide from everyone. He wanted to be left alone, like he always was. He was used to comforting himself. He would grief in his room, and get himself together again, ready to face the battle again. 

"It doesn't matter, Sirius." The boy sniffed and spoke quietly, trying to sound strong. Indeed, it did sound strong to his ears. 

"It doesn't matter to me. I turned him away. He's gone now. He can't hurt me anymore. I pushed him away…" 

Sirius stood still for a moment, as if thinking what to do next. After all , he was his godfather. A person who should have been with him from the start. Like many who should have been constant in his life. Then, Sirius gripped the boy's shoulders again and looked at him straight in the eyes. The tears were still falling down his cheeks were too precious. Too precious to be wasted. He gently wiped some of them, but fresh ones joined quickly. The boy was now looking at him with wide, tearful eyes, still refusing to let his cries be known to all. He suddenly cupped his hands over his mouth,as a wave of sadness washed over him, drowning and choking him. He shook his head furiously, in denial to his feelings. Thinking back, he would gladly exchange the bitter truth over the poisoned yet sweet lies. He would die. He would die again and again to stop this feeling of loss. Feeling of losing his home. Sirius slowly started to pull the boy into his arms, and let him cry his heart out. The boy refused to be held, but eventually sagged against him, perhaps too exhausted to fight anymore. He just waited for the the desperate and heart wrenching cries to die down, never once losing his arms around the small frame of the body. The boy cried. Cried. Cried until he could no more. Noone moved, all too stunned to process the situation. All stunned to silence at the desperate sobs coming from boy who is so strong. 

After what felt like forever, the boy cries had subsided and was quiet in his arms. Sirius continued to hold him, afraid to let go just yet. The boy was leaning onto his chest, his hands clinging the front of chest, as if he was the only thing holding him up. Quit slowly and with steady steps, he carried his godson to the nearest couch and layed him down onto it. He leaned all the way until the boy was finally laying on his back. He tried to stand back up, but realized that the boy still had a death grip on his shirt. He looked down to him and saw that the boy was staring back at him. His face had tear strains. He saw grief in those green eyes, the eyes that shouldn't have those emotions just yet. He was too young to feel these emotions. 

"S-Sirius." The boy spoke quietly, "I-I want t-to go h-home." his voice broke at the end of his words. He couldn't concentrate anymore. He felt sleepy… so sleepy. His eyes were half closed, lidded with tiredness and grief.  
"I c-can't stay here a-anymore. I wanna go h-home… take me back where it started."  
he finished with a firm tone, leaving no space of argument. He wanted to go back. He wanted to be away from all this mess. Most of all, he needed to think what he was going to do. Afterall, he was what he was, and no matter how much he try to deny the truth… it's inevitable that he must die. But first, learning to live is far more important than counting days to death. He looked up at his godfather, and saw the wave of sadness overwhelm him. He too knew the inevitable. Afterall, he must go back where he started to learn living, back to the place where it all started.

He wanted to go back to hogwarts.


	2. Truth unfold

**Chapter: lost and found Scene:**

**the department of mysteries; Fifth book Harry’s** **POV**

Only if he had known, Harry would never come here. He should have realized by now that everything has been a trap. Standing in front of everyone he truly cared for, knowing that they were here because of him, made him sick with guilt. Had he acted on his senses rather than aggression, no one would be here right now. He should have known that coming to the department of mysteries wasn't going to end well for him, if not for anyone. He had yet again acted rash and with indecisive manner, abandoning the authorities and rushing here along with his group of friends who wouldn’t just let him go alone. It was only after a few moments after entering the underground built up, that they were attacked by the opposite force. A fight they couldn’t win all by themselves, but it was a fight well fought. None of the enemies had cast a single curse upon him, as if afraid of hurting him. Nonetheless, he hasn’t hesitated to cast spells, as he had others to protect too.

The atrium hall was lit with the fire torches, blue light illuminating the large hall, but ending near the hallways which were dark as no light reached there. Several people were standing a few meters away from him, a fair distance between him and them. His eyes roamed around until it landed on Ron and Hermione, standing close to each other, fiercely loyal as always. He threw them an apologetic glance, silently asking for forgiveness, but he knew he couldn't free himself of their wrath once he got out of here. Hermione was visibly shaking, either with anger or relief, Harry couldn’t decide. Sirius was amongst them too, standing with a stoned faced expression which only meant trouble. He was in so much trouble. Ron was looking at him with an accusing glare. They were angry with him, as he had left them alone right after the fight was over, but he still had a battle of his own to win. He had run after someone. He didn’t know who. He had caught a glimpse of someone standing in the far end of the hallway, just before the shadows had engulfed him, hiding it. He just knew he had to follow, just like a lost person who had finally found answers which would lead to the final destination.

But what made him come here anyway? The prophecy wasn’t the only reason he was here. He was here because he was called. What was the prophecy anyway? To him, they were mere spoken words of a seer, yet it had twisted his entire life into a maze. A maze where he couldn't escape from or find his way back home. He hated being trapped. It made him feel helpless. Controlled by a single prophecy, the future told, waiting to become reality. He didn’t want to be controlled like that as if he didn’t have a mind of his own, not given a choice to escape from this mad world. But who was he kidding with? Himself? He always had a choice. But he made wrong ones, just like today. Did he want to escape? Sure he could, but this world of magicians, where the air carried the scent of oldest secrets, of the force that makes magic possible. The magic that made him feel so calm, yet mad with desire. The desire of wanting power he knew he possessed, but unsure of how to use it yet. Even magic isn't free from the two binding nature of humans, strong and weak or good and evil. The strongest of all who aren't afraid to have a heart to love others and the weakest of all who claim to be strong enough to not need love.

Harry was capable of feeling love, after all, it was his power. Professor Dumbledore had told him that many times, but Harry didn’t believe him, not really. What saddened him the most was the fact that even someone like him who possessed such great magic could become so _tainted_. Almost like he wasn't as pure as he claims to be. Sure, others could only see what he wants them to see, pure. What hides behind that purity made him want to hide and ** _never come out_**. He couldn’t accept himself. He had hidden the reality of his existence from everyone. He was genuinely afraid of what would await him if the truth comes out like this. What would happen if they see who he was? It was a wild thought, yet he was sure what would happen once the truth came out, and it seemed like he had run out of time now. Nothing could save his secret now, and he felt almost happy. _He was tired of lying_. If that is how things change, let it be then.

Unable to tell someone, anyone, made him almost feel guilty. He knew he had to apologize to everyone, especially his godfather. Even Dumbledore deserved an apology from him, knowing he would be furious with him as he had just run away from the Hogwarts grounds, as well as kept telling lies. Harry was no _liar_ , the proof written on the back of his left hand.

I _must not tell lies_.

But now he wasn’t so sure of it. Not that he regretted hiding the truth, but the fact that he lied about the locket and his strange disappearances made him accountable for his actions. Harry was in a rage. Angry at his insecurity, at how a few words make him so hopeless, so alone? As if his existence lived inside a house of cards, a small blow and it would crumble into heaps of undefined truth and lies. **What more can he say?**

 **Maybe things could have been different** , had he made other better choices. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a choice; sure the circumstances didn’t always provide him one, but he could make one himself. He did have an alternative. Only if he had the heart to make it come true. Running away… but he wasn’t going to abandon everyone just because he wanted to escape this reality. He loves his family and friends, and he could live a thousand nights like these just to see his friends safe and happy in the end. Nothing could be done now, it’s all too late.

All the anger and resentment was now gone, replaced by the sinking feeling of dread. Everyone was gathered in the middle of the hall and judging from their looks, it seemed like they had fought off the enemies from the other side but at a cost. Harry restrained himself to wince, as neither of them could be counted as perfectly fine. Some had blood stains on their robes while others had their clothes torn at some places, blood seeping slowly from the open wounds. Sirius looked paler than usual and upon further inspection, there was a small cut on his forehead around which the blood had dried and taken a crusty look. He felt relief at the fact that none of the wounds looked life-threatening.

Sirius had kept his eyes fixed on him, and he looked like he might break into a run anytime the way his whole body was trembling with frustration. Maybe Sirius had been looking for him for a long time, as he had gone missing for a few hours now. His godfather did look furious, but harry knew that nothing could be more relieving for him now that he had finally found him. At this point; unbelievable as it seemed to Harry; he felt a moment of longing as if wanting nothing more than to hug his godfather and never let go. He was embarrassed by these emotions, as he never had any adult he could solely put his trust in. Harry gave a very reluctant smile, a small tug of his lips, just to reassure the adult that he was fine. It was true, as he didn’t even have a scratch on him since the time he had set foot in this dangerous zone. Unfortunately, that may have to change too. Looking at all of them gave him a sense of comfort and courage. He wasn't alone, never was, and his friends and others coming here had proven it. If he could walk a little further… just a little distance won’t hurt. Ron and Hermione stood a little further away from Sirius, looking a bit pale but otherwise fine. Other Aurors had arrived there too.

Carefully, he took a step forward, but sudden terror seized his heart and he stopped right there, not daring to walk a single inch further. The words spoken by him replayed inside his head.

“ _Take the locket, Harry. It’s inevitable. We both know it well that it can’t be stopped. Not by you alone perhaps. And in exchange, I’ll let your friends live and go unharmed_ … "

Fear… he was scared for them. He couldn’t put them in more danger than they already were. It was his fault that put everyone at risk, and he couldn’t afford more mistakes. Mistakes meant a way for danger to hurt them more. Frustration swept his already discorded emotions, and he found himself even more lost. His hand moved to his messy black hair, and he tugged at them with frustration and anxiousness. He wanted to scream and tell them to run away and save themselves. Maybe even run along with his godfather, and hide behind his back, like a child. But that child had been lost ever since that night. The one he tried so hard to forget, yet it plagued his dreams, clinging to his consciousness like a disease.

Sometimes, he wished that he wasn't the chosen one. How much he _loathes_ that title. He hated it with all his heart but still couldn't deny reality based on it. He was the _chosen_ _one_ , and he just couldn't run away. It wasn't who he was. Once again, he had his heart torn into two pieces, and both went for the longing of his friends and family safety. He was selfish. Selfish to keep all of them alive as they were far too precious to him to lose. Not them, please. He felt imprisoned, just like **_it_** wanted him to feel. A cage of helplessness he so desperately wanted to escape. He was trapped inside of it for too long now, inside the boundaries and bars of his lies. How could he violate the trust of his friends and family like that? Harry had no excuse for this, as he knew that he could have just told everyone and none of this would be happening right now. Dumbledore might have a solution for the mind link, and he was sure of it. Even if his friends do forgive and accept him in the end, the world would always reject him, as no one wants a _damaged hero_.

This cage couldn’t keep him imprisoned had he fought back. He knew this and had always known. He never gave up on his freedom, never did. Freedom just can’t be sealed like this...not like this. His hand moved to his chest, where the locket rests near his heart as if counting and controlling each beat. He pulled it out and stared at it. Never had he felt so disgusted by it until now. He just wanted to burn the accessory till nothing was left of it; till nothing was left of him. Only if he could free himself from the clutches of it, only if… The locket was cold to his hands as he stared at it. It was made of silver metal which was worn out from the years of neglect. A serpent was beautifully carved on it, each scale and pattern visible to the naked eye. In the middle of it was a large emerald stone, the color almost matching Harry's eyes. Remembering the first time he saw it, he had thought that the locket was truly beautiful. He still couldn't deny it's beauty, despite how much he hated it. Looking deeply into the greenstone, one could almost see something move inside it, a dense smoke, as if alive. Harry snapped back to his senses as a shiver ran down his body. Why couldn’t he just stay out of trouble? Of course, why couldn’t trouble leave him alone?

He glared at the locket one more time before dropping it. The locket thudded to his chest, near his heart as always. Harry genuinely felt annoyed with it. From the dark shadows of the hallway, just behind him, a sudden overwhelming presence heightened, but Harry had known this presence for a very long time. He didn’t even turn to acknowledge the presence, as it wouldn’t help him feel any better. Everyone shifted their attention behind him, and their posture became more rigid and stiff. They had their wands out and aimed at the shadows that had concealed the so-called presence everyone in the hallway had felt. A few footsteps were heard, the clicking of the boots against the cold marble floor. Judging from the sound of walking, it seemed like the person was strolling in a slow, yet casual way, as if not afraid of potential harm that awaits him. the light revealed him slowly from bottom to top, the face still hidden by the shadows. The person was standing in a black suit with a robe on top of it. The man looked in his 20s, if not quite fit judging from his figure.

" _Pleasant to meet you all, finally_ ", the figure spoke with a nod of his head, acknowledging everyone present in the room, but the voice sent shivers down his spine, knowing that he was anything but gentle. He was dangerous. He stepped forward, revealing his whole body, and immediately several gasps were heard. Some took a step or two back as if to put distance between themselves and him. It was none other than Tom Riddle.

After a shrug of his shoulders, Tom continued to take a few steps further and came to a halt just behind harry. He raised his right arm and placed his hand on his shoulder quite gently. Harry immediately felt a new wave of nausea and disgust, wanting nothing more than to tire the man limb to limb. He barely controlled himself from flinching away from the touch, not that he was scared of him. He didn't want to give the satisfaction that he had managed to make him feel vulnerable.

" _look around you, Harry. Your friends are here.", he whispered in his low, husky voice, "it worked, didn't it? My plan. Knew you would come to me once I mentioned the prophec_ y." Tom smiled down at him, enjoying his victory over him. Harry did want the prophecy. After confronting Dumbledore about the Horcrux, he lost his trust in almost everyone, and that monster inside of him took advantage of his weakened mental state. A presence existed inside of him, and Harry had let him corrupt his mind as if seeking refuge from the harsh reality. The unknown presence that whispered so many lies, and revealed countless truths. Who was Tom riddle? And who was Harry Potter? None of these existed when he was with one single presence… And that presence felt the same as the one standing next to him. Harry tilted his head towards Tom and locked his eyes on him. He looked like a human. A fleshed-out piece of his memories now stood beside him, and Harry couldn’t decide what he was truly feeling at that moment. Anger? Resentment? Or was it betrayal? He felt betrayed… yet again, as he had sought protection from the outer world behind the walls that were built by him. He had once felt safe there, but it was only tonight that he came to know who had given him that liberty. Tom was standing with a smug look plastered on his face as if pleased to break his heart. Surely, Tom had just succeeded in manipulating him into doing many things, such as wearing the locket or making him come here. The locket he was still wearing, but here he had no other choice but to continue to do so. “ I was waiting for this moment for such a long time’’ he spoke loudly. His eyes were roaming around, taking every little detail here and there, until his eyes landed on one specific person. Harry traced his line of vision until he too saw Dumbledore. The aged wizard was standing far behind everyone and was still as ever, too stunned to even move. His tired eyes were fixed on the man in black robes, never blinking or moving away.

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight, tom. Surely you must know that.” Dumbledore spoke with a warning in his voice, but Tom riddle was unfazed by his words. He kept his gaze fixed on him and had a neutral look on his face.

“ _But, how could I have stayed away from the boy? After All… he has something of mine_.” Tom spoke to dumbledore with a pleased tone, his eyes sparkling with a knowing glint that he was not lying. “Foolish as you may be, tom. The boy has nothing to do with the Horcruxes. He does not possess any of them.” Dumbledore talked in a stern tone, but what he didn’t know was that Tom already knew the unspoken truth. Harry had never felt so much regret in his entire life. Only if he had spoken about those strange dreams… none of this would be happening right now. Harry shut his eyes, controlling the urge to scream his apologies. He turned his head away, unable to face everyone. Tom must have noticed it, as he turned his body towards Harry, his both hands were now resting his own either shoulder. Harry started to struggle against him, panicking at the sudden closeness between them. Tom gave a strong jerk on his body, stopping him in his attempts to free himself. " **keep your filthy hands off him, YOU JERK!"** Sirius shouted suddenly, his breathing labored due to the anger he was barely keeping check on. Harry looked past Tom and locked his panicked gaze with sirius, silently asking him not to aggregate the man any further. Nonetheless, Tom had kept his grip firm, as they were just a few inches apart now. Gathering his courage, Harry dared to look up, just to show his stubborn nature and fearlessness. But what he saw next made him _afraid_ for the first time since coming here. Tom had a look of triumph, mixed with possessiveness. 

“ _But, Dumbledore…. We have one right here_ …”

Tom spoke slowly, taking a tone of utter triumph and pride. After all, He was holding the last piece of his creations… By now, Dumbledore should have realized that Tom knew. He knew he was a Horcrux, there was no point in hiding anymore. Tom had a twisted mind, and Harry knew that quite well. Harry quickly lowered his gaze, not wanting any sort of eye contact with the man. The grip on his shoulders loosened, and Harry twisted his body quickly to get away from Tom and put some distance between them, his breathing coming in slight gasps, but Tom didn’t show any reaction to this act. He simply continued his few moments of staring and abruptly turned around once he was done. Harry had looked away, embarrassed by the spectacle he had made of himself.

“ _Surely, dumbledore. You must have known of this fact for a very long time. His body carries my soul. Your **hero** is the reason why I’m here.” Tom_ spoke in a loud and clear voice, wanting everyone to know the hidden truth dumbledore had concealed ever since forever. “Leave the boy alone, tom. He’s not yours to control”, said Dumbledore in a convincing tone. Suddenly, a burst of laughter echoed through the hall, cold and bone-chilling. Tom was laughing, amused at the old wizard's words. Harry felt something very wrong, as if he was standing on thin ice and not knowing it, a single wrong move and he would drown in the deep waters of hopelessness. The laughter turned into eventual chuckling until he stopped and sighed, looking at Dumbledore directly.

“ _ **You don’t understand, do you?”**_ Tom spoke softly, each word laced with poison. “ _I’m not going to control him… **he’s** going to obey me_.” Then he turned around and looked at Harry. Immediately, the blood drained from his face and he staggered on his feet, unable to stand under such burden. Tom grinned at him, looking so pleased. “Tom, the boy is innocent. Just let him go and I’ll set you free for this night. I won’t fight you.” Dumbledore said calmly.

 _“Tempting offer, I must say. Professor… but save it for some other time. I have my offer to make… right, **Harry**?”_ Tom spoke. Harry simply stared at Tom, not bothering to answer that question. Tom was going to make him surrender, as Harry already had the experience from past encounters. Tom raised his arm, the hand faced away from him as he kept his gaze fixed upon Harry, and moved it in a swift motion. The air started shimmering a few feet away from them, various small lights appearing all over the place. The lights grew in size, joining the shimmering air until it was connected, making a long wall of sparkling dots.

Dumbledore had drawn his wand out and raised it against the man standing near him, having no other choice but to defy the opposite force. A blot of lightning emitted from dumbledore’s wand and connected with the wall of glittering lights. A loud booming sound vibrated the whole building, sparks flying from the wall as the spell connected with it. Harry had to cover his ears as the sound was unbearable, simply painful to his ears. The wall never cracked, nor did it show any signs of breaking. The shimmering wall continued to stand, proving that the person who had cast the magic was powerful. The blot of lightning vanished after a few moments as dumbledore stopped his magic. They stood in complete silence once more.

“ _did you see, Harry? That man had gone old, and so has his magic. It’s kind of sad, you know.”_ tom broke the silence. “ _he’s powerful… the most powerful wizard alive. But he’s resisting. He doesn’t want to kill me here, because he knows… **I’ll come back anywa**_ **y**.”

Tom was speaking to harry directly. Harry was dreading the way he was twisting the wand between his hands now. He was looking at him with an evil glint in his eyes. His red ruby eyes taking a shade darker, glowing in the darkness around them.

“ **what do you want, tom**?” Harry spoke for the first time here. He kept his voice low. Harry wanted to know what was tom thinking, what kind of trap did he make this time? He was getting tired from his games, and now he just wanted to get over it. He was done playing games, and it felt like tom was getting tired too. All of those well-built plans and strategies were made for this final moment. Time slowed down as harry came to realize, all those lies and false hope was given to him just to take it away in the end. It all came to an end…

“ _The prophecy_.” tom stated. Harry chuckled a little at the man’s audacity. He wanted the prophecy as if he didn’t already know of its content. “ _Who are you playing with, tom? You know it well that I don’t have it. You bribed me into coming here, saying that the prophecy was hidden in the department of mysteries.”_ harry growled at tom, anger seeping into his words. The distance between them decreased as tom took a few steps towards him and leaned forward until his mouth was just a few inches away from his right ea _r. “I have the prophecy, harry...but it’s useless to me. Without you, you know.” tom murmured. “ You came for the prophecy_ … **to know what was hidden away.”** The man straightened himself, his hand reaching for his robes iand disappearing under it. His hand drew out a small ball of crystal, cool mist covering the surface. It was the prophecy in his hands.

Harry looked at him and knew that tom was up to no good. The same red eyes and twisted smile was plastered on his face. The man knew he was holding the thing that had became the cause of all this trouble. Tom extended his arm and offered the small sphere to the boy. Harry had his doubts but ignored them for a few moments. Harry had to go through all of the trouble just to get this crystal sphere, and he couldn’t let the chance of finally getting it to slip. He was just being reasonable. Carefully, he reached out for the ball, and slowly griped it from tom’s hand, as if taking something from the snake's pit. Tom continued to smile down at him, ignoring the obvious fear coming from the boy.

As soon as it was out of reach, harry drew the crystal ball of his chest, protecting it from any harm. The crystal glowed in his hands, the cool mist cleared as it started to warm up. A loud female voice he knew he had heard somewhere before began to speak.

“ **The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born as the seventh month dies… and the dark lord will mark him as his equal… born with a power that has been lost to those who lives… and either must die at the hand of the other but neither can live if the other one survives…”**

Everyone had fallen silent. Dumbledore was looking at Harry with an exhausted look, clearly feeling sorry for the boy. Harry kept his gaze at the prophecy. A million thoughts running in his mind, but he felt numbness crawling into his senses. The prophecy has already been fulfilled nineteen years ago. Maybe… the past wanted to repeat itself. As for the power the prophecy has mentioned… he knew that power… and it _scares_ him. Harry kept on staring at the sphere until it suddenly exploded in his hands.

He came back to his senses at the sudden loud noise and the vanished ball he was just holding a few seconds earlier. A small laugh was heard from his right side. He looked up at tom.

“ _The prophecy is interesting harry, isn’t it? And the power it mentioned...I wonder if you want to show it to us, harry…. **Call it out”**_ tom spoke.

The threat of killing everyone here was left unsaid if he dared to defy him. Harry felt like he might burst into tears anytime. There was no other choice but to save his friends and family first. He was utterly lost now. Harry turned around to look towards the people he truly loved. Sirius was looking at him with so much longing, but harry knew it was too late now. He must remain strong. Not for him, but for Sirius and the people that were waiting for him on the other side.

“Sirius…” Harry called out to him, keeping his voice as stable as he could. “Wait for me, will you? I promise I’ll make it home soon.” He couldn’t keep his mouth going dry, his throat painfully constricting as he spoke those words with a strained voice. “P-Please don’t h-hate me after this…”

That sounded quite desperate to his ears as well. “I really love you…” his voice turning into an almost whisper. Harry turned away abruptly, not wanting to look at his godfather’s face, as he knew he might go weak under such circumstances. He was now facing tom. At that moment, he decided if tom wanted to face his true self, he might as well not resist it and show him. He learned something very important too. If the world couldn’t love his true self, they might be not worth the importance at all. What mattered to him was _self-acceptance_ , and after looking back at tonight’s events, how his friends never left him alone or that Sirius never gave a single disgusted look to him, as if ashamed of him. Sirius didn’t quite understand him, yet he didn’t question his decisions. The fear holding him back from self-acceptance was now gone. And now Harry was simply enraged at tom. He asked for it. “ **HARRY! NO! STOP IT. LOOK AT ME!** ” Sirius was shouting behind him, his spells connecting with the glimmering wall to break the barrier, but to no avail. “ **HARRY! MATE! STOP THIS NONSENSE. TURN AROUND!"** That was Ron’s shouting and it was quite loud too. **" HARRY! DON'T DO THIS! COME WITH US AND WE'LL FIGHT TOGETHER! ".** Hermione was silently standing, too perplexed and confused, lost for words. “ **NO RON! I’M DONE HIDING! LEAVE! ALL OF YOU. GO! I’LL HOLD HIM BACK!”** Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, and he meant every word of it. He could hear the laughter of the man, laced with cruelty and evilness. Tom riddle was simply a man of injustice. “ _That’s right! Harry! Show them all what kind of monsters we both are! They’ll fear us! Fight me! Harry Potter! **SHOW ME THE EQUAL WHO IS WORTHY OF DEFYING MY MAGIC!”**_ Tom was shouting at the end of his words, his face still twisted in a wicked smile. The wind was picking up as the air started to glitter around him. He drew his magic to the surface from deep within himself. He liked the way he was feeling. Finally free...

Harry’s green eyes darkened to a shade of black as the confined magic revealed itself. He could feel the creature’s presence now, a slow hum of magic, almost like a lullaby. His eyes were glowing in the darkness, but then tom saw it. A flicker of blue flames glowed in the air until it disappeared after a split of seconds. Tom knew what it meant. He was close. Tom was grinning like a mad man. The shade of black in his eyes was now replaced with electric blue. All of the sudden, the boy staggered on his feet and collapsed to his knees, his breathing coming in gasps. Of course, it was his first time transforming, and it was bound to be stressful to his body. The boy moaned in pain, his body whole body tensing up. His eyes were shut. The boy was fighting his own battle but losing to it. Tom was looking down at him, and watched the scene unfold…

The moment Harry had accepted his fate and let the greater power consume his senses completely, he felt something stir deep inside of him. Harry threw his head back as another wave of relief and pleasure flooded into his senses. He vividly remembered the details later on, how the wings finally unfolded from his back and how he felt his whole body twisting into something so inhuman. Harry had finally accepted himself…

In front of all those eyes now stood a creature of utter beauty. No one could ever forget how the boy’s body shifted into something so destructive, yet breathtaking. The creature stood on its feet… it was a body of a huge bird, the blue flames licking the bird’s wings, giving an ethereal look. _How could someone hate this thing… this sinfully beautiful life form?_ The wings were now displayed fully. The feathers were _red_ and covered with _golden_ lining, the blue and red flames were the display of the creature’s magic. It was overwhelming to everyone, as everyone was looking at it in awe and wonder, including Sirius.

Tom was staring at the creature… he had finally found it. He had finally got to meet his equal. Tom wasn’t been pleased in a long time, but now he felt absolute triumph. “ _they’re going to hate me, tom…”_ Harry’s voice spoke inside his mind. He hasn’t been using that ability with him for a while, and it frustrated him to no end. It seemed like the boy’s mental state was truly discorded, as he was once more seeking refuge with him. But today, tom has planned something else.

“ ** _But we were never born to be loved, dear prince… you should have known that better than me, after all.”_**

tom answered the boy. He knew harry truly felt defeated, as his long-kept secret and monster was now disclosed. “ _Fight_ me. _Harry_ …” tom spoke slowly. He truly wanted to fight his equal. The legendary phoenix was hovering just before his eyes… A myth lost and found again...


End file.
